As She Sleeps
by Kiss-Kiss-Kiss-Goodbye
Summary: She never looked more beautiful to me than she did in this moment. If she heard me say that I thought she looked beautiful while she slept, she'd hit me, and the blush I loved so much would adorn her cheeks. She would look down at her feet and mutter that she wasn't beautiful.


**A/N: I know, I know, I should be working on the next chapter of Lost and Delirious but this wouldn't go away. Oh well I hope you enjoy it!**

**As She Slumbers**

The grey stone house stood silent on the corner of the street. No light shone from inside as I approached the front door. I ghosted into the house, invited so nothing could stop me. I swept up the stairs and passed her parent's room and then paused at her door. I took an unnecessary breath and then opened the door, quiet as the grave.

Moon light barely illuminated her sleeping form, her chest rose and fell. Her breaths came out evenly through her slightly parted lips. Her hair was messy from tossing and turning throughout the night and fell in dark waves across the pillows. She was comfortable, one arm beneath her head. I slid into the bed softly to avoid waking her and gently took her hand in mine, she gripped back with surprising strength.

She never looked more beautiful to me than she did in this moment. If she heard me say that I thought she looked beautiful while she slept, she'd hit me, and the blush I loved so much would adorn her cheeks. She would look down at her feet and mutter that she wasn't beautiful.

"Baby, you're beautiful, no matter what." I whispered against her hair. She moaned in her sleep. She turned a little so that her face became buried in my neck. I felt a feeling of pure euphoria rush through my veins as I gently stroked her face. She felt fragile, like if I pressed any harder, she would break like porcelain under my fingers.

These were the times that I cursed my immortality. I wanted to hold her tightly, press her into me with all my might so that she would know how much of me was hers, but I knew that if I did, she would break. I could destroy her, the girl who had become my life in such a short amount of time, and that would break me like cheap glass. Love was something I'd only dreamed of after I became immortal, I never thought I would find it again. However, once this girl walked into my life, with her who cares attitude and that lovely little half smile, my soul whispered to me:

_"You're supposed to be with her...forever."_

I lowered my head to breathe in her scent. Her blood is the sweetest thing that I have ever tasted, alive or undead. And she offered it to me freely, enough to keep me from hunting others. Of course, the euphoria that comes from feeding may have played its part after the first time.

"Babe, I know you love me for my blood." she often whispers with a small grin playing on her lips. "So go on, taste me."

She's far too tempting when she speaks that way. Both her body and her blood call to me, and its all I can do not to first ravish (which I do a fair job of anyway) and then ravage her.

I hold back, for her sake and my own. Life without her would be unbearable.

A small moan broke me out of my thoughts, my beloved human, slowly opened one of her eyes before the other followed suit. She blinked for a few moments, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Her arm that was under her pillow moved to rub sleep out of her eyes. Her other hand stayed holding mine.

"Babe, why are you staring at me ?" she mumbled sleepily. I could have melted right there. She is so cute when she first wakes up, deliciously disoriented.

"It could be because you're beautiful." I whispered back, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. Her face turned the delicate, rosy shade that I so love. She bites her bottom lip, a nervous habit that never ceases to turn me on.

"Go on back to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

Despite my best efforts to have her go back to sleep, she sits up, scooting over to bury herself in my arms. Her breath ghosts against my neck, causing a small shiver to course through me. Her arms wrapped around me as she whispers words in my ear, words that I want her to say, need her to say, and yet dread hearing.

"Change me."

I want to run when she says those words. I want her to ask me when she's more awake, but my body refuses to move. She fit so well against me and my instincts tell me to not move, to let her stay there for eternity.

"Baby, that's a big thing to ask of me," I murmured against her hair. "Maybe we should have this discussion when you're awa- "

"I am awake." she replied before I could finish my sentence. "I've been awake this whole time. I wanted to wait until the right moment to ask you and this is it; I want this, babe, no, I need this. I don't want you to hold back anymore.** I** don't want to have to hold back anymore. I want to be with you in every possible way. I don't want you to be afraid of breaking me. Please, do this for me, do this for the both of us."

I look deep into her eyes, she's serious, beyond serious. She's ready. Still I ask:

"What about your family?"

"You are all the family I'll ever need. Its time, I'm ready to leave them behind. They can get along just fine without me."

An hour later, we're alone in my apartment, the moon shining through the open skylight. I know, an immortal with a high-rise apartment, weird. But I like the view. She stands near the window, looking out over Hollywood. I approach and wrap my arms around her waist, my lips at the base of her neck. She leans her head back on my shoulder exposing her throat.

"Do it now." she whispers.

I comply and in seconds her sweet, red life is sliding down my throat, filling me. I hear her heartbeat slow and quickly release her neck and bite into my own wrist, holding the bleeding appendage to her mouth. She drinks greedily and I feel the euphoria of the feeding for the first time since I was turned two hundred years ago. When I begin to weaken, I gently but firmly pull her away, my wound seals as soon as she is no longer drinking. I lift her and carry her to my bedroom, the one place in the apartment that no light ever enters and lay with her in the dark on the bed, listening as her heart slowly stops and my weakness overcomes me, I slip into a deep sleep.

When I awake, she's draped across me, possessively and the thought occurs to me:

_"Now she's mine, forever."_

Her lips find mine in the darkness and she kisses me like we've never been able to kiss before, neither holding back the passion that boils in our veins. She pulls away and I groan in protest. She laughs at me and I can hear that lovely little half smile as she says:

"I love you, Tori."

**End Notes: Well there it is, now maybe I can get back to Lost and Delirious. Review and let me know what you think. Love you guys, see you again soon. KKKG**


End file.
